The Revived Revenge! Broly Turns Super Saiyan 3
by thomaskeatjr
Summary: Broly comes back from a very long time and he has a new power up... Super Saiyan 3! After an intense battle with super saiyan 3 Broly, Goku and his friends also have to fight Cooler, Frieza, Super Android 13, Lord Slug, and King Piccolo! How will this battle turn out?


The Revived Revenge! Broly Turns Super Saiyan 3

A long time ago, the legendary super saiyan, Broly, was dead. Kakorot, who changed his name to Goku, killed him long ago. When Goku died a few years later, Goku's son, Gohan, faced Broly when he returned for revenge. Fortunately Goku was there for Gohan in heaven and killed him together, along with Gohan's brother, Goten. After that, the world was in peace. There was no danger on Earth what so ever. However… 20 years have passed when he was defeated and a saiyan space pod was traveling to Earth, and the passenger was Broly!

Ever since Broly was defeated, he had gotten serious training in Hell. Broly, as of Goku and Vegeta, had now transformed into a super saiyan 3.

"K-Kakorot! I will defeat you this time, jerk!" Broly exclaims to himself in the pod. On Earth, being peaceful as it was, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Chi-Chi were enjoying the fact they didn't have to worry about fighting for a while now. Chi-Chi fixed dinner, and the boys chowed down.

"C'mon Gohan and Goten! We need to get movin' or we're gonna be late!" Goku exclaimed, walking out the door. The boys were planning to go to Master Roshi's island to catch up on things. Goku lifted up and flew as fast as he could, as did Gohan and Goten. When they arrived, Master Roshi greeted them.

When they came in, they grabbed some drinks and had a good time. Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, the turtle, and Oolong were there too. When Goku took the last sip of his drink, he heard a loud boom on the island. Goku came to look at the disturbing, unwanted, sound, they heard out of Kame house. When Goku looked, it was a saiyan space pod! It was still sizzling on the ground. The hatch slowly opened to a stop. A foot came before them, and it was super saiyan 3 Broly!

"Grr… Broly! I thought you were dead!" Goku shouted at him.

"Ha, ha, ha. I thought YOU were dead, buahahahaha!" Broly shouted back.

"A little FYI, you're going to stay dead THIS time! Just like Majin Buu!" Goku shouted, transforming into a super saiyan 3 as well.

"Kakorot…. KAKOROT! I will destroy you. This will be your grave," Broly stated.

"Let's not do this here. Let's go somewhere deserted," Goku explained.

"Deserted? Fine, if you insist. Lead the way dead man," Broly stated, flying, following Goku.

"T-this is worse than when Raditz came to earth long ago," Master Roshi said as he gulped.

Goku led Broly over to the deserted, rocky area from where he fought Vegeta for the first time and Turles. They landed as Goku's palms were sweating.

"I can kill you. No… I WILL kill you!" Goku shouted.

"Hehehe, how do you know? We just landed. You do not know the outcome of this battle!" Broly exclaimed.

"D-DARN YOU!" Goku shouted, powering up really well. Broly was kind of scared on the inside. Goku charged at him and didn't hesitate to punch as hard as he would like. He punched Broly's cheek and sent him flying a ways. Broly stopped himself from that and shouted, "OMEGA BLASTER!" He then shot a green orb that was larger than him.

"Broly, you're a jerk. You always have been," Goku whispered to himself, holding his arms out, trying to force the Omega Blaster away from him.

"Ultimate Move!" Broly shouted, making it stronger. Goku got hit by it and the smoke had cleared up. Goku was nowhere to be seen.

"HA! That was almost too easy!" Broly shouted, looking at the debris of the rocks. At that moment, something from behind the rocks was glowing. It was Goku with tattered clothes and his shirt halfway ripped.

"W-what?!" Broly wondered.

"Ugh… I did this once, and I will do it again," Goku stated to himself, lifting up his arms. "I call upon the oceans, I call upon the seas. I call upon everything that's living; please… share your energy with me!"

His plan was to make the most powerful spirit bomb to defeat the strongest Broly. Broly in his current state could blow up the entire Earth, maybe more than that!

"W-what are you doing?!" Broly wondered, with his arms crossed.

"I-it's a spirit bomb! Made from the Earth's energy, and you're gonna eat it!" Goku replied.

"Well, well. If it isn't the legendary super saiyan!" A voice cried out.

"V-Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed.

"If anyone were to kill Kakorot, it is me. How many times must I repeat myself?!" He shouted. Broly just laughed as he had his armed crossed.

"Curse you Kakorot! How long does it to make that darn thing?!" Vegeta wondered.

"I-it takes a good 2 minutes," Goku replied.

"Ugh… Fine. Just hurry up!" Vegeta exclaimed. Broly continued to knock Vegeta around silly and Vegeta kept his wits.

"If I'm going to Hell, I'm taking you with me!" Vegeta shouted, dashing his all at Broly. At that moment, a voice cried out, "Dad!" It was Trunks! Trunks had come to investigate the disturbance from Capsule Corp.

"T-Trunks, I told you to wait for me!" Goten shouted, running from behind.

"Ugh… Boys! I need you to leave this area immediately!" Goku shouted from above.

"B-but dad…" Goten pouted.

"No buts! Just do what your father says! If you stay, you might get killed!" Goku replied. Goten had a frown on his face and turned back home.

"G-Goten, wait… we came 42 miles to see some action. Stay here. He is making a spirit bomb, so he cannot do anything," Trunks explained.

"Trunks, you have to get the heck out of here as well," Vegeta stated.

"W-what?! Why do I have to go?!" Trunks wondered.

"We've got this covered. If you want to watch, fine. Hide behind there and do not get in our way!" Vegeta continued.

"Ugh… Vegeta! It's ready!" Goku shouted, about to throw the spirit bomb. Vegeta flew up to Goku so he wouldn't get hit. Broly, on the other hand, was about to get a direct hit from it.

While the spirit bomb was floating towards Broly, pebbles, rocks, and boulders were coming out of the ground from intense power. Broly got hit and with the debris, he was turned into cosmic dust.

"Ugh… ugh… It, it hurts too much," Goku said, floating down. Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten all rubbed their eyes in disbelief. "Man… I am starving. You guys up for some food?" They just tumbled backwards.

"Hehe, ugh…" Goku said, still in pain. "Gotta ignore it." Piccolo then floated down to the area, knowing what was going on. No one could feel his chi because he was concealing it.

"Goku… it was Broly?" Piccolo wondered as he helped Vegeta hold Goku with their arms behind Goku's back as he limped.

"Not just… Broly… he achieved the super saiyan 3 form, and, I hate to worry you all, but I don't think it is over," Goku stated. Everyone gasped.

Beneath the rocks where Broly was supposedly turned to dust, his arm reached air and said, "Looks like that d-did more damage than I expected. I can't believe he actually did it." Meanwhile, the gang took Goku to Kame House, worrying about what Goku said, "I hate to worry you all, but I don't think it is over." While Goku lied down, Krillin heard what Goku said because Trunks told him, and he asked, "Goku, what do you mean 'it's not over'? That spirit bomb wasn't enough?"

"N-nope, sorry Krillin, but Broly is out there, I can feel it," Goku replied.

Krillin was shocked. No one was positive if Broly was up or not.

All of a sudden, the gang heard and felt power outside. When they looked out of the window, it was Cooler, Frieza, Turles, Lord Slug, King Piccolo, and Super Android 13! Goku had a theory of what summoned them. The ogre that once turned into Janemba, or a different ogre, forgot to wash the bad spirits in the otherworld washing machine and they returned like they did before. The gang thought that was possible. All of the undead villains came closer and closer upon Kame House. The Z-Fighters felt as if they were in Hell.

They finally reached Kame house and Turles said only thing. "Pray to God, you're going to die this time." The Z-Fighters just gasped. After Turles said that, Goku turned into a super saiyan and everyone went outside to fight. As Goku and Turles were higher in the sky than anyone else, they just stood very angrily at each other.

"Tell me! Why did you come here Turles?!" Goku said, with his eyebrows still faced down.

"It is very easy…. We want revenge!" Turles replied.

"Ok then, let me try another question. HOW did you come here?!" Goku wondered.

"You see, King Yemma was foolish… he wasn't weak, he did put up a fight, but we escaped, right under his nose," Turles explained.

"Hmph!" Goku stated. Goku did not know how that was possible. How could anybody get passes King Yemma?

While Goku and Turles were about to face each other in battle, Piccolo faced Frieza, Vegeta faced Lord Slug, Krillin faced Super Android 13, Gohan faced King Piccolo, and Trunks and Goten faced Cooler. This looked like it was going to be trouble.

"What are you waiting for dummy, come at us!" Trunks said to Cooler. "He's not coming Goten, you wanna' do the fusion?"

"Yeah I do!" Goten grinned. They got into their fusion positions and shouted, "FU…SION…HA!" They were now Gotenks!

"Um… a little hint of advice, you might want to come at us with everything you have," Gotenks stated to him.

Gotenks dashed at Cooler, punching him in the stomach again and again and again! Cooler was holding his stomach as if it hurt, but then a voice yelled out, "Now who's the dummy you idiots!" It was Cooler! Who were they fighting? It was a solid after-image!

"Hey, not fair you meany!" Gotenks cried out. "Do-over! Do-over!"

"Hehehe, good bye punks!" Cooler shouted as he transformed into his full power form. He had then held up his right pointer finger and brought up his big supernova, which was a huge, flaming ball.

"Ugh… oh no!" Goku shouted as he teleported as a super saiyan in front of Cooler's supernova.

"Why exactly did you move in front of it? I am not afraid to kill anyone… the more the merrier!" Cooler exclaimed. At that second, Goku powered up even stronger.

Not only did he power up, he went beyond the super saiyan state and achieved his full potential.

"This… is a super saiyan 3," Goku grinned. Cooler threw his supernova as hard as he could possibly throw. Goku caught it and did his hardest to push it back to Cooler. He was struggling a little until Gotenks came down to help push the big ball and so did Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, and Vegeta.

"Grr… c'mon guys, more power!" Goku screamed.

"Looks like you need help," Super Android 13 said as he, Frieza, Turles, Lord Slug, and King Piccolo put their own most powerful blasts in with Cooler's.

"Come on guys! Don't even think about it; just put all of your might without thinking!" Goku screamed at the rest. The ball appeared a few inches away from the Z-Fighters. While it was far enough, Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta went away as Goku, Gohan, and Gotenks all shouted together, "KAMEHAMEHA!" The ball and the super extra-large Kamehameha clashed each other.

"W-what?!" Cooler and the rest of the enemies wondered.

"Come on guys! Just a little more!" Goku continued to scream.

"N-no, no, NOOOOOooooo!" Cooler exclaimed as he and the rest plummeted into space. It seems the day was saved… Goku and his friends really did it! What will they do now? Relax, probably.


End file.
